


To The Only One Who Stayed

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: Connor comes home upset, which is rare for him. He’s usually the cheerful one. But everyone has their bad days. That’s okay, though. Hank is always here to make things better. He will always be and he won’t let Connor forget it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	To The Only One Who Stayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonTheScottishVampire97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonTheScottishVampire97/gifts).



> A little platonic love letter to my best friend, Bonnie.
> 
> I know it's a bit late but here's my gift for you for Friendship day! 💙
> 
> Thank you for everything, love.

“Ugh!” 

_ Slam! _

Hank looks up as he hears the door bang shut. An angry Connor stalks past him and completely ignores him, storming off to the bathroom. The old man frowns, catching a glimpse of his android’s red LED. Concern flashes in his eyes and he sets aside the book he had been reading. He’s seen Connor upset before but it’s very rare. It was usually he himself that was grumpy and upset, sometimes hungover altogether. Though he’s trying to work on the hangover part for Connor’s sake. He promised he’d get better. Today, however, it seems that it’s not about Hank. 

Usually, Hank was the one coming home from work in a grouch. He was the grumpy one with a complaint always on his tongue. Connor was the sweetheart of the two. He was cheerful and kind, always knowing how to make Hank smile in the blink of his puppy eyes. However, Connor wasn’t his usual happy self today.

Hank’s concern grew as he heard Connor grumble and growl in frustration, the crashing noises scaring Sumo. Frowning, the old lieutenant stands from the couch and heads to the bathroom. The angry sounds inside quiet down to painful sobs as Hank knocks on the door.

“Con? Everything ok?” he asks.

“No...I...I need a minute…” came Connor’s soft voice.

“Alright, honey. I’ll be on the couch when you’re ready.” 

“Okay…”

From inside the bathroom, Connor is standing in front of the mirror. Brown eyes lack its usual warmth as he stares at himself in the glass. The bathroom is a wreck with the shampoo bottles scattered all over the floor and the clothes hamper thrown over with its contents spilling out. It had been a rough day for Connor. He had gone out to visit a few friends at New Jericho. There wasn’t much to do now that Connor was a deviant. He also quit being a detective as it was too violent and emotional now. 

But the whole visit was awful. The other androids wouldn’t stop harassing him because of his former status as the Deviant Hunter. They threw insults and pushed him around and even threatened to have him destroyed. Well, at least now Connor knows how those Stratford androids felt when he interrogated them and threatened them. Sighing, Connor washes his face clean and leaves the bathroom. He stops by his and Hank’s room and changes into Hank’s faded DPD hoodie before heading to the living area.

“Hank?...” Connor whispers.

Hank looks up and smiles softly, setting his book aside before opening his arms in an inviting hug. It wouldn’t be the first time that a hug was needed. Not that Hank minded, Connor loved them. 

Connor sniffles and practically throws himself into Hank’s arms, sobbing softly. Everything he’d been holding in all day finally came out as the poor android broke down. Stress levels slowly lowered as he cried it out, clinging to his lover.

“Shh...it’s okay, darling. I’m here. Let it out.” Hank soothes, rubbing Connor’s back and holding him tight. 

It always hurts Hank to see his love like this, sobbing so painfully into his chest. The world was always cruel to the sweet, poor boy. Hank only wished he could make everything hurt less for Connor. He knows this android and his story. He was part of it. He knows how wary others are because of his old title. He knows how much it hurts the android’s fragile self-esteem. He wished he could do more for Connor but he knows by now that pain will always come back as an unwanted visitor in his heart. The best he can do now is hug the boy until he’s calmed down. He can’t bear to see him crying in his arms like this. 

They stay like this for a few minutes as Connor cries it out and Hank soothes them. Sumo whines at their feet, concerned for his weird, non-human owner. It’s soon silent as Connor slowly calms down to sniffles and hiccups and coughs. Hank gently pats his back to help him. 

“There you go, baby. It’s okay. It’s okay. Take a deep breath.” Hank soothes once again.

The android does so, taking a big gulp of air though he didn’t need to. His stress levels are almost to zero as he quiets down. A beat of silence passes before he finally decides to say something.

“...Hank?” he whispers, his voice small and shaky and broken.

“Yeah?”

“Am I...good? Do you think I’m alive?” 

Hank’s gaze on him softens, heart aching for the poor thing. He wished this world would treat him better but it’ll always be like this, a place filled with horrible people who have no hearts for the innocent. But...at least he’s here right? He’s enough for Connor. Connor was the only reason he stayed in the first place. The moment he saw the boy as the deviant he really was, the moment he saw him find humanity, he knew that the boy would need someone to guide him. 

Now, Hank wasn’t going to readily volunteer at first but when they shared that hug at the Chicken Feed and saw the boy’s tired eyes, he couldn’t say no. After all, Connor is the only reason he’s decided to get his shit together.  _ Connor  _ made him want to get better. And he is, little by little. He’s not ready to talk about the darker stuff in his head but he’s promised Connor that he’ll get to that one day. For now, Connor’s wellbeing is more important. 

“Of course, I do.” is Hank’s answer. “I see it in you every day. I see it when you take care of me. I see it when you play with Sumo. I see it in you right now, hon.”

Connor sniffles softly, letting go of Hank to stare at his own hands.

“But...you know what I was built for and who I used to be…” he mumbles. “How do you know I won’t become that again?”

“That’s true. But that’s also in the past, Connor. You’re no deviant hunter anymore. You’re Connor. You’re my Connor and you always will be.” Hank slips a finger under the android’s chin and tilts his head to look him in the eye. “And I’ll always love you.”

Tears rolled down his Connor’s cheeks again, not of sorrow but of joy. He just feels so lucky to have someone like Hank in his life. If they hadn’t met, Connor would have never realized just how much more there is to being alive rather than taking orders from a corporate business that never cared for its machines. It warms his heart to know that at least Hank isn’t afraid of him. Yes, he thinks he’s kinda weird but so is Hank himself. 

“I...You do?” Connor asks anyway to be sure. 

For an android with super hearing, Connor often needed to clearly hear the truth for himself. For closure.

“I do. Every day and every second. Even at times like this.” Hank assures him, smiling softly. “Hell, if you can love me even when I look like shit and I smell like beer, I can love you like this. I won’t leave you because you’re vulnerable or weak. That’s just you being human.”

“B-But...a-after I murdered all those people a-and nearly got you killed...you’d still love me? Even when I’m broken like this and I can’t control my emotions?” 

Hank nods, cupping his face as he wipes poor android’s tears away.

“Even then, I love you. I love you even with your flaws and all the little things about you, my little goofball.” he says, kissing his forehead. “I love  _ you _ , ok? Not the deviant hunter. You, and only you.”

Connor manages a tiny smile.

“Oh, Hank…” he squeaks, hugging the old lieutenant again. “Thank you. For everything.”

Hank sighs with a soft smile, hugging back. 

“I should be thanking you. You’re the reason why I’m still here even after all these years.”

Connor shakes his head and pulls back to look at Hank, cupping the man’s face.

“I know, but I’m lucky too. You’re so kind and caring and you haven’t given up on me yet. You’re not afraid of me and you stayed. Even when things got dark for both of us. You stayed for me even with my past. And that makes me so happy.” He kisses Hank’s forehead this time. “So, thank you, Hank. Thank you for loving me and for caring about me. For seeing the good in me when I often don’t. For your warm hugs and sweet words. Just...thank you for staying with me.” 

Hank chuckles softly, placing his hand over Connor’s. This boy, he swears, has him wrapped around his little finger. Honestly, what did he do to deserve him of all people? 

“Of course, sunshine. I will always be here for you. No matter what.”

Connor giggles softly, having now cheered up a little and forgotten about his bad day.

“Promise, Hanky?”

Hank chuckles again, pulling him close.

“I promise, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you so much, hon! 💙


End file.
